


Give and Take

by Mushy_Snugglebites



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Clothed Sex, Delayed/Denied Orgasms, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dry Humping, F/M, Frottage, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Tie and tease, funishment, hints of bisexuality, sexy punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushy_Snugglebites/pseuds/Mushy_Snugglebites
Summary: Reno's been a bad boy. Cissnei will have to do something about that.





	1. Tie and Tease

It hadn't taken much to lure Reno into Tseng's office. It had been even easier to push him down in Tseng's chair, sit in his lap to keep him put, and distract him with a slow, sloppy kiss as she slipped the cuffs around his wrists behind his back.

Judging by the grin on his face as Cissnei leaned back, though, he had no complaints. He beamed up at her with eyes that were already clouding over with lust, a faint blush spreading under the red crescents tattooed up high on his cheekbones.

She lifted his goggles off his forehead and placed them on Tseng's desk, then ran her fingers through his hair; bright red and slightly sticky between her fingers, from whatever he put in it to make it stick out in a mess of rebellious spikes. His moist lips were slightly parted and far too tempting. Cissnei dipped her head down for a second taste, and he was happy to oblige with hungry lips and tongue.

"You've been a very bad boy, you know," she purred as she pulled away, savoring the tingling heat in her lips.

"What did I do?"

Cissnei smiled as she pushed his jacket over his shoulders and halfway down to his elbows, then slid her hands over the fabric of his dress shirt to the few buttons he had bothered to close. The office door was locked and it was late in the afternoon, late enough that the Turk offices were mostly empty – and she intended to make full use of their privacy.

"I've been stuck here at HQ doing paperwork all day, horny as hell..." She pushed his shirt back, just like his jacket, laying him bare from the waist up. "And you've been nowhere to be found."

"Sorry, babe." He paused for a soft, pleased sound deep in his throat as she ran her fingers down his lean chest. "Had to babysit Shinra Junior on a visit to Junon."

His sentence ended in a sharp intake of air as her fingers found his nipples. She gently rolled her fingertips around them, over them, teased them until they hardened. Reno squeezed his eyes shut and muttered curses under his breath as he squirmed beneath her. His nipples weren't the only part of his body responding to her touch; she felt the growing proof of that between her legs with every roll of her hips.

"Mm, I'm not sure you're sorry enough."

Reno breathed a sigh of relief when she released his nipples, but swore and tensed again as she dragged her nails over his abs, scratching lightly on her way down.

"I think I need to teach you a lesson," she whispered in his ear as she unbuckled his belt. "Show you what happens when you leave me lonely and wanting."

He whined when she climbed out of his lap, but obediently raised his slim hips as she pulled down his trousers and left them in a heap around his ankles. She dropped down to her knees, leaned in between his thighs and hooked her fingers under the waistband of his boxer briefs... then paused and looked up. He was watching her intently, breathing heavily through parted lips. His tense muscles twitched in a subtle dance as he fought the urge to move, to hurry her along.

With a sly smile, Cissnei began pulling his underwear down. The swollen head of his stiff cock popped into view as soon as she lifted the waistband, its ruddy shade so violent it bordered on purple. She leaned in so that he could feel her hot breaths on him as she dragged the fabric down his shaft, revealing it inch by slow inch. By the time she reached his balls he was fully erect, and whined in needy frustration when she drew back to pull his underwear all the way down.

Cissnei got up and took a moment to admire her handiwork. She let her gaze roam over him, completely nude from his ankles up to his shoulders as he sat on the chair with his hands cuffed behind his back. His lithe body was wound tight like a string, his taut muscles clearly defined under his pale skin. Cissnei's mouth watered at the thought of tracing every ridge and dip with her tongue... but that wouldn't be much of a punishment, now would it?

"Maybe I'll leave you here like this. What would Tseng say if he found you here? What would he _do_?"

Tseng was away on a mission and wasn't due to return for another day; they both knew it, but her words had the desired effect. Reno's eyes widened as the thought sank in, and then he closed them and let his head fall back.

"Oh _fuck_ ," he groaned. His hips bucked, probably on their own accord.

Cissnei toyed with making him tell her all the sizzling thoughts he was no doubt reveling in, but decided against it in the end. This moment was about indulging _her_ fantasies, not his.

His eyes flew open as she sat down in his lap again, and straddled one of his thighs. Cissnei slipped one hand between his legs and stroked his balls, firm and tight under her fingers. Reno's breath hissed through his teeth. She felt his leg twitch between hers, but her weight kept him from bucking his hips and pressing into her touch.

"Tseng isn't here, though," she purred as she drew light little circles on his balls with her fingertips. " _I_ am, and you should be more worried about what I will do."

"You're right, babe, I've been a bad boy." His voice was strained, rough with desire. "How can I make it up to you?"

Cissnei smiled and raised her other hand to unzip her Turk jacket and loosen her tie.

"Well... you can put that mouth to better use for a start," she said as she unbuttoned her shirt.

Reno grinned. "Anything you want, Ciss."

His eyes stayed glued to her chest as she pushed her shirt aside and reached into the lacy cup of her bra. The moment her breast sprung free, he dove forward and sucked her nipple into his mouth. Cissnei moaned softly as she felt the hot, wet caress of his tongue and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. She leaned in to give him better access, and as her hips tilted forward, her clit rubbed against his thigh. Even through layers of fabric, it was enough to set off a pleasant jolt through her. It seemed to travel straight through her body, right up to the nipple Reno was lavishing with his attention. The sensation was far more than the sum of its parts.

Soon enough she was rocking back and forth, making the most of the friction of her clothes and his leg. She hugged his head to her chest with one hand and steadied herself with the other on his shoulder as he sucked and licked her breast. She could come like this, she absolutely could – and Reno wouldn't get so much as an accidental brush against his stiff, aching cock. He'd be a simpering, half-crazed mess by the end of it.

Cissnei grinned. She let her head loll back, closed her eyes, and let the physical delights wash over her.

Oblivious to her wicked plans, Reno did his best to please as she shamelessly rode his thigh. He rolled his tongue, dragged it across her skin, flicked her nipple, focused on the spots that drew the loudest noises from her. Cissnei could feel the pleasure build within her, swelling around the intangible, molten thread that tied together the tingling in her nipple with her throbbing clit. She rocked her hips faster, ground against him harder, while he moaned his encouragement into her skin.

And then Reno let his teeth graze her nipple. It was a gentle bite, but the sudden, sharp contrast shot straight down to her clit and exploded in a frantically pulsing bliss that forced her eyes shut. Cissnei clenched her jaw and bit her teeth together to swallow her cry as she shuddered and writhed on his thigh. She rode the peak as long as she could, ground down against him to keep it going... then slowly slumped against him as it faded.

For a while she sat still, panting as she soaked in the afterglow, one arm around his shoulders and her other hand buried in his hair. Reno had released her nipple and was planting sweet little kisses on and between her breasts. She gently massaged his scalp as she waited for her pulse to calm down and her legs to stop shaking; then with a satisfied sigh she stood up and took a step back to fix her clothing. Reno watched and waited in silence at first, but patience had never been one of his virtues. As she buttoned up her shirt, he piped up.

"How was that, babe? Am I forgiven yet?"

He gazed up at her with hopeful eyes and a grin on his face. His lips were as red as the thigh she had rubbed against, and his hair an even bigger mess than usual. His erection jutted out between his legs, taller and prouder than before. His precum had leaked a slick trail halfway down his stiff cock; yet another drop glistened in the slit at the base of his tip, right on the verge of sliding down. With a mischievous smile, Cissnei leaned down and scooped it up with a finger. Reno flinched the moment she brushed his hot skin, and groaned with lusty appreciation as she popped the tip of her finger in her mouth and sucked it clean.

"Come on, Ciss," he whined and bucked his hips, sending his untouched cock into a sway. "I did what you wanted, didn't I?"

"Aw, you were a very good boy," she cooed.

Cissnei relished the hungry look on his face as she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rolled her hips into his, making him moan and squirm – and bit down on a groan of her own as his erection rubbed against her sensitive clit through her clothes. She pushed her hand into his bright red hair and pulled his head to one side, then leaned down and flicked the silver hoop in his ear with her tongue, drawing another needy whimper from his throat.

"Here's your reward," she whispered hotly in his ear, and slipped the key to the handcuffs into his palm.

Dismayed understanding spread across Reno's face as she hopped off him and blew him a kiss.

"Goddammit, Ciss!"

He scowled at her, his hard cock bouncing against his stomach as he wriggled in his seat, trying to maneuver the key into the cuffs as quickly as possible. Giggling, Cissnei fled the room.


	2. Turning the Tables

Cissnei arrived at her apartment at the usual time. She was a little disappointed. She'd expected Reno to pounce her in the elevator, or in her car. Instead she'd seen neither hide nor hair of him since she left him in Tseng's office. He must have decided to postpone his revenge for another day.

Or... Maybe Tseng had returned early from his mission without her knowledge, and found a cuffed and horny Reno in his office. No matter how that scenario might play out, it would likely not leave Reno in the mood to play with her tonight. With a sigh Cissnei flipped on the lights, then set down her purse and keys on the small table by the door.

The door slammed shut behind her. Startled, she spun around – only to draw a second gasp of surprise. Reno was leaning against her door, hands in his pockets and one foot loosely crossed over the other. He rested his head against the door, and was watching her with half-lidded eyes, sizing her up like prey.

For a stunned second, Cissnei just gaped at him. With a wicked grin Reno raised his hand. The cuffs dangled from his index finger.

Cissnei bolted. Reno lashed out and caught her sleeve, but she unzipped her jacket and slipped out of it before he could get a better grip. She ignored the lockable doors, the window with the fire escape. It wasn't as if she actually wanted to get away.

Instead she fled to the kitchen, dashed around the table, and spun around to face him. For a few moments they stared each other down from opposite sides of the table, grinning, caught up in the thrill of the hunt.

"That was one dirty trick you pulled on me, Ciss," he said, his voice low and smooth with silky threat. "You didn't actually think I'd let you get away with it, did you?"

He lunged to the right. She took off in the opposite direction, but his move was a feint. She squealed and giggled as he caught her in a bear hug, his body firm at her back, his wiry arms tight around her. He wrestled her around, shoved her against the table, and pulled her arms behind her back. She felt cold metal snap tight around one wrist, then the other. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed until her chest hit the table, then moved his hand between her shoulder blades to hold her down. He bent down to reach around her, and as he groped for her belt, he brought his mouth right up to her ear.

"You've been waiting for this ever since you left me with a raging hard-on and my fucking pants around my ankles, haven't you?" His lips brushed the shell of her ear with each murmured word, and made the back of her neck tingle. "I'll bet that when I pull down yours, they're gonna be dripping wet."

"Maybe I already got all I wanted at the office," she panted, writhing and pushing back against his hold. Not enough to hinder him, just to make it a bit more interesting.

"You don't fool me, Ciss," he purred as he popped the button on her pants. "I know you and that cock-hungry pussy of yours. You just can't wait to get a nice, hard dick shoved into it, can you? Well, babe, you're in luck." He ground his clothed erection against her ass. "I've got just the thing."

He leaned back far enough to grab the waistband of her trousers, and yanked them down to her knees with two hard tugs. Cissnei mewled and squirmed as she felt his finger between her legs, gliding over the fabric of her underwear.

"Ohhh, yeah. Fucking soaked. I'd best plug that hole before you leave a goddamn puddle on the floor."

The mental image Cissnei got from that made her burst out in giggles.

"You bastard," she managed to get out, laughing, as she felt him tug her panties down.

"Maybe I am," he chuckled over the rasp of a zipper, "but at least I'm nicer than you, babe. I don't fucking tease."

Cissnei opened her mouth, but what came out was a surprised yelp as he rammed his cock into her, right up to his balls. Her cry softened to a drawn-out moan as he slowly rolled his hips around, trying to grind in even deeper.

"Aw, _fuck_ yeah," he groaned. "I'm gonna pound this sweet little pussy like a fucking sledgehammer."

Cissnei felt her muscles clench around him as a thrill rushed through her, all the way out to her toes.

"You like that, huh?" He pulled out to the tip, then plunged in again, drawing gasps from them both. "You want me to fuck your brains out until you can't even remember your own fucking name?"

"Gods! Are you _ever_ going to give it to me, or will you just keep–"

Reno slammed into her again, and her taunt ended in a choked cry. The pace he set was vicious, hard enough to knock the table forward with every stroke. Even as turned on and wet as she was, she spent the first minute with her face scrunched up in a grimace, hissing out curses through gritted teeth.

No way in hell would she tell him to slow down, though. She'd been waiting for this raw eruption of lust all evening.

Besides, it wasn't as if she was in pain, not really; it was just a really _intense_ feeling building up between her legs, and it grew stronger every time he shoved his dick in, pummeling her with delicious force. The table scraped against the floor in time with the raunchy wet slaps of skin against skin, mingling with their yelps and grunts and desperate gasps for air. He kept one hand between her shoulders, pushing her down, and placed the other on her cuffed wrists to hold her in place. His hands were firm on her, unyielding as they kept her bent over and free for the taking, but he couldn't keep her hips from rolling up to meet his harsh thrusts, nor could he stop her high-pitched moans of tortured delight.

"Don't you dare come from this," he growled. "You had your fun, you little cocktease. Now it's my turn."

It was unlikely that she would come from his dick in her pussy alone, no matter how good it felt, but she craned her neck and sent him a defiant glare from the corner of her eye.

"Think you can stop me?"

"You're gonna be difficult, huh?" he panted, grinning. "Guess I'm just gonna have to make sure I come first."

He grabbed her hips with both hands, and she yelled out a shrill " _Fuck!_ " when he yanked her onto his cock at the same time as he rammed it in. His pace was no longer hard; it was _punishing_ , and his fingers dug into her hips with bruising force as he shoved her back and forth like a ragdoll. The fabric of her bra rubbed against her nipples as her clothed breasts slid across the table, and the relentless pounding in her pussy filled her with such unbearable ecstasy, such wonderful agony that swelled and swelled with no chance of release, that all she could do was _scream_.

His grunts grew louder and his thrusts wilder, until his body went rigid with a strangled cry. He rode out his orgasm with three sharp snaps of his hips, his fingers clawing into her hips – then with a long groan of satisfaction, he collapsed over her onto his elbows. He rested his forehead between her shoulders as they waited for their hearts to calm down, his breath hot on her back as he gasped for air, his open jacket draped over them both.

Cissnei's body was wound tight beneath his, right on the verge of an explosion. The weight and heat of him, the smell of him and sex that she inhaled with every breath; in her lusty haze all of it was driving her out of her mind, and it didn't help one bit that his cock was still hard inside her. He was lazily rolling his hips around, making her whine and twitch under him as his dick rubbed deliciously against her walls. He may have gotten off, but she sure hadn't – and he damn well knew it.

Reno slowly straightened up and moaned, shifting behind her like he was stretching, but didn't pull out of her. As he slowly softened inside her, he grabbed her wrists and unlocked the cuffs without hurry. Only once she was free did he step back, and placed his hands on her buttocks. She could feel his cum trickle out of her as he spread her cheeks. He chuckled.

"Now that's what I like to see."

The lewdness of it, of him watching her like this; it flooded Cissnei's face with heat and made her clit throb. She reached for it, but gasped and froze as a sharp smack stung her ass.

"Oh, no you don't," he purred as he caressed her tingling skin. "You can stew in it for a while."

"You son of bitch," she groaned and let her forehead smack against the table.

He chuckled as he stepped away.

"Blame yourself, babe. You started it."

Her hips were squirming in frustration and her pussy almost _ached_ from emptiness. For a moment, she considered making a run for it. She could run to the bedroom or the bathroom, lock the door and go to town. But... he was fast, he could pick just about any lock, and he still had the handcuffs. She wouldn't put it past him to use them on her again, until he deemed she'd "stewed in it" long enough. With a huff, Cissnei reached for the paper towels on the table. She ought to get a chance to sneak off soon enough.

Her panties were soaked through, she remembered. Trousers too, probably. As she stepped out of the pile around her ankles, the whir of the kitchen fan made her look up. Reno was leaning against the countertop by the stove with a lit cigarette between his lips, looking so damn sexy with that smirk and those lazily hooded eyes as he let his gaze roam over her.

"That's a real good look on you, babe. Nothing but a shirt, hair all messed up..." He grinned impishly. "All grumpy and red in the face from blue lady-balls."

He sucked in a lungful of smoke, then offered the cigarette to her. She snatched it out of his hand.

"Jerk."

She stepped aside to stand on the other side of the stove, but he stopped her with an arm wrapped tight around her waist.

She gave him a sour look.

He arched an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes, and let him guide her in beside him. She _had_ started it, he was right about that.

"So...," he said as he draped an arm around her shoulders and nuzzled her hair. "Pizza?"

Cissnei took a drag as she gave it some thought, then nodded.

"Pepperoni with extra cheese, and a bottle of wine. And then I can get off."

"Sure. As long as I get to watch."

If Reno watched, he was likely to join in. And if he joined in, he was likely to want another round for himself. An orgasm on top of a couple of glasses of wine was the perfect cocktail to knock him out solid for the night, making it likely that she would wake up first – and would have the perfect opportunity to put those handcuffs to use again.

She gave him a crooked smile as she returned his cigarette.

"You've got yourself a deal, Red."


End file.
